


The Mission

by Magellan88



Series: Siggie [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magellan88/pseuds/Magellan88
Summary: Out of desperation (& against his better judgment) Simon agrees for Maggie to go undercover for the Avengers





	The Mission

Simon was livid, he was cursing his inability to deny his darling Maggie anything, he was cursing the pleading eyes of the Captain but he was especially cursing this fucking mission!  
Oh sure, Maggie was having the time of her life. All dolled up, wearing a beautiful dress and heels he swore he didn't have a clue how she was walking in them.  
She was happily holding onto his arm, smiling and talking as if they weren't surrounded by Hydra.  
Of course looks are deceiving, no one walking by the building would see an evil organization.  
They'd see a bunch of rich pricks showing off their money.  
Fuckin Steve and his fuckin puppy eyes and fuckin speeches. He'd known he should've stayed home. 

*2 days prior* 

Everyone was at the tower, Maggie was snuggled into his side with Kylo stretched across their laps as they enjoyed the rare silence.  
This alone should've alerted Simon that something was coming.  
Their peace was interrupted when Steve rushed into the room  
“Maggie, we need yours & Simon's help on a mission.”  
Maggie, being the tiny crazy person that she is, of course offered a very enthusiastic “yes!” Causing Simon to give a very Pepper esque “no”  
“I wouldn't normally ask, but we're desperate, why do you think Bucky & I are even doing this? We're fucking retired man!” Steve tries to plead with him, pointedly ignoring Tony's snicker of “language”  
Simon gave them each is best glare, the one that no one, except Maggie, could argue with.  
Steve resumed his begging “please Simon, we're desperate, there's literally no one else they don't know. They even know Loki thanks to his Stuttgart shenanigans.”  
Loki, who up until now, had been sitting quietly with his cup of tea, offers a magnanimous “you're welcome Captain.”  
Steve pinches the bridge of his nose “that's not...that wasn't.... whatever. Simon, we're desperate.”  
Evie, in an effort to help her friend who she knows is nearly vibrating with excitement, offers “we know Maggie's been trained but not only the slayers, but you as well Simon. She can do this. Missions aren't that big of a deal.”  
She shrugs, not looking up from her book until there's an audible facepalm from Simon and a collective shriek Alice and the supersoldiers  
“Evelyn Jane Rogers last time you went on a mission you came back full of bullets! You're not helping my case here!”  
Evie shrugs “sorry Mags, I tried.”  
Maggie takes matters into her own hands, turning to look up at Simon, hazel eyes bright as her lips formed into a pout.  
An awkward silence falls over the room as everyone prepares for one of Simon's epic fits.  
It never comes though, much to everyone's surprise, with the exception of the slayers of course.  
The infamously moody, giant of a watcher folds completely. Powerless to resist the pout of his tiny love.  
He groans and picks up his adorable troublemaker and throws her over his shoulder, stopping to point a finger at Steve “if she gets one mark, one scratch, I'm breaking more than just your nose Rogers.”  
He storms out, Maggie giggling from his shoulder. Tony's eyes widen, knowing exactly what this normally means  
“Please don't desecrate my tower!”  
Simon rolls his eyes “we're heading to the gym. We've got a lot of training to do before this mission.”  
Seeing Tony's sigh of relief, Maggie can't help but add “yeah Tony. We've got training to do. Lots of intense training” she wiggles her eyebrows before squealing at Simon's hand coming down on her ass.  
Everyone watches in confused silence before Loki pipes up “I rather like her, she keeps you all on your toes.”  
He gets up and leaves them to continue their stunned silence before turning to start planning the mission.  
Despite Maggie's teasing remarks to Tony, they really had spent the next two days training. Whether it was fighting with Simon and the Slayers or learning how to get people spill secrets with Natasha as any extra bits of information she could collect would be an added bonus and everyone knew she'd be working against Simon and his epic bitch face the entire time. 

*Now* 

Simon did his best to pull himself back to the mission when Maggie's hand brushes his side as she laughs at some horrible, tasteless joke being told by some prick. He's a senator or something, barely two glasses of wine in and he's slipped multiple times, spilling secrets that were of course being recorded by Friday via Maggie's bracelet.  
Finally, they're given the signal to get out of there and he leads her out as quickly as he can, lifting her into his arms and when she gives out a sharp cry of pain.  
Back at the tower, Maggie does her best to ignore Simon's tantrum as he bitches about how he'd known this would end badly.  
It wasn't her fault, or anyone else's for that matter.  
A server had swung around rapidly, hitting her in the arm with his tray. It was nothing serious, she gave herself worse than that on a daily basis and after giving Simon his time to bitch, she finally stands and grabs his hand before pulling him down to her level she she can press her forehead to his as she whispers to him.  
His shoulders gradually relaxing as she speaks before he smiles and pulls her from the room.  
Not a minute passes before Maggie pops her head back into the room “oh, Tony, we're definitely not training this time.”  
She giggles as Tony begins yelling on his way to his lab before catching up with Simon. Him lifting her into his arms as he carries her to their room.  
It had been a long day and all Simon wanted to snuggle into their bed. He was determined they weren't leaving unless it was an emergency….or unless Becca asks for them.


End file.
